The Tento: A SpinOff of Poe's: 'The Raven'
by Ralph Wiggum
Summary: Wow! I didn't write an insane title! How very odd! Please read this. It's called the Tento; you should already know who it's about: Izzy, of course. Pleaz review.


This is a spin off of "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe. It's just my feeble attempt to bring some culture to digimon. I don't own digimon or "The Raven," as can plainly be seen by my lame writing abilities. Don't hate me for writing this. Please.  
  
I had to use the first line of Poe's "The Raven!" I couldn't help it. It kicks some serious ass.  
  
  
  
Tento: Tentomon  
  
Sor': Sora  
  
kore: young woman (Ancient Greek)  
  
d': did  
  
carriage: composure, posture  
  
Biy/Biyo: Biyomon  
  
flor': flora; flowers; plants (from the phrase: fauna and flora)  
  
flasked: in a vase; contained  
  
"The Tento"  
  
'Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary'  
  
In my homely dwelling, all alone upon the salty shore.  
  
Drowning in my thoughts depressed, resting in this loathsome nest,  
  
Suddenly I felt a tugging, tugging at the shirt I wore.  
  
"It's only Tento," muttered I, "tugging at the shirt I wore."  
  
Only him and not my Sor'.  
  
Old emotions now erected, old emotions long neglected  
  
"Leave me be," I whispered to him; saying this and nothing more.  
  
Staring at my tear streaked features, he had become more the bleaker.  
  
Worry lurked inside his question: "What have you been crying for?"  
  
Ignoring him, I didn't answer: "What have you been crying for?"  
  
As I pondered of my Sor'.  
  
My body chilled down to the bone; while this Tento start to drone  
  
Of something, someone I ignored; something, someone at the door.  
  
"Leave me be," I then repeated, to my thoughts I then retreated;  
  
Let me drown in my self pity, taking with me thoughts of kore;  
  
Let me drown along with thoughts of most angelic, lovely kore.  
  
Quoth the Tento "To the door."  
  
Ignoring him, my thoughts there shifted, from the kore, for moments lifted  
  
To the two who stole her heart, the heart of which this maiden bore.  
  
Both their names from my lips parted: "Tai and Matt." My heart wrench started.  
  
When I heard their names pronounced, my faint heart in pieces tore.  
  
Collapsing on the ground I cried, griping of "my heart is tore!"  
  
Quoth the Tento "To the door."  
  
Caring little of his words, suddenly a chirp I heard  
  
Of a bird that was most gleeful, standing right outside the door.  
  
"Leave me be!" I then there shouted, to the door where bird was mounted.  
  
Suddenly I heard a knocking, from where I lie on the floor.  
  
Knocking, Knocking at the door.  
  
Cautious my extended limb reached the knob, my carriage grim  
  
As I stood there, gawking, wond'ring who it was behind the door.  
  
Hoping, Hoping it was her, with her Biy' behind the door.  
  
Hoping, Hoping; Please be Sor!  
  
The door thrown open by my arm, but to my dismay and alarm  
  
No one waited, not a soul, as my doorway I d' explore.  
  
"Nothing, No one," I then sighed; Remorse, regret lashed in my mind,  
  
Glancing 'round one last time, the bitter cold I did explore.  
  
But still no Sora at my doorstep that I did explore.  
  
"Damn Tento and his: 'To the door!'"  
  
Solemnly my gaze averted; all my sadness was converted  
  
To wondering and questioning something strange my doorstep bore.  
  
My brow distorted with confusion, marveling its swift intrusion.  
  
Slowly I had picked it up; the thing lain down upon the door.  
  
A thing so lovely: beauty nearly matched that of my mystic kore.  
  
A vase arranged with fragrant flor'!  
  
Looking up from swift flor' vase, surprised I saw Sor's lustrous face  
  
Peaking from the doorway's edge, with perched Biyo her shoulder bore.  
  
"Do you like?" she shyly asked, pointing to the flora flasked.  
  
Gazing at her, then the flor'; "For me, you made this, I implore?"  
  
She then nodded anws'ring back, "Do you like it, I implore?"  
  
I stared and smiled, nothing more.  
  
"Why?" I questioned eagerly as she gazed up timidly.  
  
"Because I love you!" This she promised; Saying this and nothing more.  
  
In awe of her revealed feelings, these new feelings most appealing,  
  
"Likewise, I adore you too!" Staring at her, this I swore.  
  
"Before this moment loneliness was all my heart had ever bore."  
  
Quoth my Sora "Nevermore."  
  
  
  
Okay. . .sorry if you slipped on any excess cheez along the way. God, I hate cheez.  
  
Yay or Nay? Was it any good? Or was Poe turning in his grave? Personally, I think that Poe's rotting, disturbed corpse is gonna haunt me 'till the day I die for ever writing this. But there's always hope that somewhere out there, someone will find pleasure in this lame poem.  
  
I'm sure you all were smart enough to figure this out. . .but Izzy, the Izz Man, the Izz Whiz was the narrarator. . .so it was a Soshiro. I love them. Anyways, pleaz review. Flame if you want. It won't hurt my feelings. I probably deserve it for crapping all over a classic Poe. 


End file.
